1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulk packaging, and more particularly to an improved apparatus and method for forming a three-piece, paperboard, bulk shipping container.
2. Description of Background Art
A search of the related background art in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,298, 2,932,927, 2,939,260, 3,634,995, 3,896,607, 3,913,300, 3,979,883, 4,400,929.
None of the patents found in the search discloses an apparatus or method for automatically forming a three-piece paperboard bulk shipping container from a tubular body member and a pair of flat end members wherein the end members are applied simultaneously to opposite ends of the body member and the end member flanges are secured to the body member side walls.